Mejores amigas, sentimientos ocultos
by nigthmaremOon
Summary: Dos amigas completamente distintas que a pesar de eso muestran antes las demas amigas pony estar muy unidas, incluso, más de lo que las demas podrian imaginarse.


Este es mi primer fic, y elegui hacer uno de MLP:FIM, es de tematica yuri

espero les guste y espero opiniones.

" **Mejores amigas, sentimientos ocultos "**

Era un dia normal como todos en Ponyville, Rainbow Dash llego volando a toda velocidad como siempre desde lo alto y se encontró con Twiligth quien junto a Spike iban por la calle en dirección a la biblioteca.

-¿han visto a Fluttershy?-pregunto Dash con la efusividad de siempre.

-Mmmm... me pareció verla en el mercado- respondió alegremente la unicornio amante de los libros y la astronomía.

-Es verdad!-exclamo Spike

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Twiligth

-últimamente esta más tímida de lo normal...-dijo Rainbow

-Ahora que lo pienso... si... estaba más tímida de normal- exclamo Twiligth

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Spike

-Aun debe sentirse avergonzada….-dijo Dash con tono de voz bajo

¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¡debemos hacer algo!- exclamo twiligth

-Lo siento amigos-respondio dash

Esto es algo de lo que yo debo ocuparme, fue mi culpa que pasara un mal momento

-¿Pero qué paso Rainbow? ¿tu culpa? ¿de que?- preguntaba impaciente spike

-veran…- y rainbow dash comienza a contarles lo que sucedió.

Hace una semana, hubo en Cloudsdale una gran celebración, los Wonderbolts llegarían y era todo un evento en la nubes, Rainbow Dash no se perdería dicho evento, era un orgullo para todos los ponys pegasos estar ahí y honrar a sus héroes, pero Rainbow quería asistir con Fluttershy, pero Fluttershy no quería asistir, pues le daba miedo estar rodeada de tantos pegasos.

Al final Rainbow la convenció y asistieron juntas, estando entre la multitud veían pasar a los héroes alados de Equestria.

Los wonderbolts mientras hacían piruetas espectaculares dijeron al público: ¿un par de pegasos que quieran acompañarnos para la siguiente acrobacia?

-Yoooooooooo!- exclamo Rainbow Dash levantado su casco derecho mientras con su casco izquierdo sostenía uno de los cascos de Fluttershy quien con cara de nervios no sabía que decir o hacer

-¡Vengan ustedes 2!- respondió alegremente el capitán Spitfire.

-Vamos Fluttershy! Es nuestra oportunidad de brillar!

-N-no… no podría… yo… no puedo volar a la par tuya o de ellos… yo… solo haría el ridicul—ni siquiera termino de responder con su timidez característica la linda pony pegaso de cabello rosa.

-¡No seas ridícula Fluttershy! ¡Será genial!- le exclamo impaciente Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy observo a Rainbow y vio sus ojos brillar con emoción y felicidad, luego vio a los imponentes Wonderbolts, luego vio y noto a la inmensa multitud de ponys pegasos que los observaban con expectativa, pero entonces, los thunderbolts se miraron unos a otros y el capitán dijo:- bueno… necesitamos un par de ponys pegasos que nos ayuden, será en otra ocasión amigas y seleccionaron a Derpy y a Bulk Bíceps.

Algunos ponys comenzaron a murmurar y entonces Fluttershy tímidamente dijo a Rainbow:¡L-lo siento!- y se alejo volando.

Volviendo al presente, después que Twiligth y Spike escucharon eso dijeron:

-¡Pobre Fluttershy! Debe estar muy deprimida, debemos hacer algo- dijo la linda pony de cabello purpura-

-Ya les dije que fue mi culpa, yo la presione, yo lo arreglare- exclamo Rainbow Dash, quien de un brinco se elevo y se dirigió a toda velocidad al mercado en busca de fluttershy.

Llegando al mercado a la velocidad que la caracteriza, no la vio por ningún lado, sin dar más rodeos, se dirigió a la cabaña de Fluttershy a toda velocidad.

Estando frente a la cabaña y mientras tocaba a la puerta decía:-Mira Fluttershy, me has estado evitando toda la semana, se que estas ahí ¡abre!

Nadie respondió ni abrió la puerta.

-Mira… te he dado el beneficio de la duda, he venido casi todos los días a tocar tu puerta, y supuse que no estabas, por eso te estaba buscando en otros lugares para que no me salgas con tus escusas-

Nadie respondió ni abrió la puerta

¡Fluttershyyy!¡ Abre esa puerta! ¡Sé que no tienes a donde ir, tu ni sales de la casa! Eres tan timida que a veces me…- decía con tono de voz alto mientras tocaba la puerta con fuerza, cuando noto que a sus espaldas estaba parada Fluttershy, quien era tan tímida y lenta que regreso después de Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy se quedo parada detrás de rainbow, bajo la mirada, pequeñas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, ella intentaba limpiar sus ojos, no decía nada.

Rainbow Dash se quedo sin palabras, se dio cuenta que sus palabras, eran más fuertes cuando eran oídas sin una puerta o pared entre ellas.

-Lo siento…- dijo finalmente la timidad pony-te estuve evitando…-

Abrió la puerta de su cabaña en el bosque y entro, seguida de ella iba Rainbow Dash un poco avergonzada por las cosas que dijo.

Ambas ponys pegaso se sentaron en el sofá en silencio.

-…¿A veces te...?- pregunto Fluttershy

-¿A veces qué? –pregunto Rainbow

-…Eso dijiste cuando notaste que estaba detrás de ti...

-¿Sientes vergüenza de mi… te desespero… te decepciono…?- pregunto Fluttershy mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos de pony

Rainbow dash al ver a su mejor amiga llorando dijo:

-Noooo es eso!, bueno si, me desesperas a veces, pero yo…

El llanto de Fluttershy la interrumpió, la timida pony pegaso, lloraba con total libertad, en su cabaña si podía desahogarse como no lo hacía frente a sus demás amigas pony.

Rainbowdash la abrazo y le dijo:

-Por favor no llores… fue mi culpa,¿ te hice pasar mucha vergüenza al exponerte, no?

-No es por eso...- respondió aun con lagrimas, pero mas tranquila y reconfortada

-Me da vergüenza… yo te hice pasar un mal momento… arruine una oportunidad que siempre has estado esperando- agrego Fluttershy- siempre te arruino la diversión…

-No seas tonta Fluttershy! No me arruinas nada- le respondió Dash

-Pero… siempre ha sido asi desde que eramos potrancas… desde que vivíamos en Cloudsdale… siempre me han molestado… siempre me has defendido… siempres has tenido que perderte de cosas divertidas por no dejarme sola… y ese dia.. fue la gota que derramo el vaso!- dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Rainbow Dash y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Rainbow Dash solo se quedo en silencio, y recordó todos esos momentos, era verdad, muchas veces se perdió la diversión por no dejar sola a Fluttershy, pero en ningún momento recordó haberse arrepentido.

-¿Sabes? Crei que me evitabas porque yo te expuse , pero al final, me evitabas porque creías que estaba molesta, no?

-asi es…- respondió más tranquila Fluttershy

-Nunca has sido una molestia, te quiero tal como eres, nunca te forzare a nada, solo quiero que seas tú la única pony que me acompañe y este ahí cuando lo necesite- dijo con una gran sonrisa Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy se acerco y dio un beso en los labios a Rainbow Dash

-Te amo… yo también, quiero que solo tú me acompañes y estés conmigo a mi lado-dijo sonriendo y sonrojada

Rainbow dash se quedo en silencio, avergonzada como siempre pasaba cuando charlas como estas terminaban de la misma forma.

-¿Me puedo quedare a dormir esta noche… Clousdale ha estado muy frio últimamente…?-pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Claro Rainbow, esta noche ninguna sentirá frio otra vez- respondió alegre y coquetamente Fluttershy.

Fin


End file.
